Une mauvaise journée
by chylou34
Summary: Elle était entouré d'idiot, et elle arrivait à la fin de sa patience. Ce jour là, le monde devait conspirer contre elle, et elle décida donc de leur rendre la pareille. ( complet en deux chapitres) Ceci est une traduction de A bad day par Fingerperson. SessxKag avec du contenu mature a la fin du premier chapitre.


"Alors Kagome toujours en contact ton infidèle?" Demanda Eri entre deux frites et une gorgée de soda.

Kagome ferma ses yeux et pris une grande inspiration, déterminée cette fois, à faire en sorte que l'information atteigne le cerveau de ses amies.

"Pour qu'il soit infidèle il faudrait qu'on soit en couple. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui et il n'en a pas pour moi. Cela fait une douzaine de fois que je vous le dis " Kagome fini sa tirade presque en criant malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai commencé calmement.

"Donc, tu sors toujours avec ton petit-ami infidèle ou pas ?" Demanda Eri, une fois le choc d'avoir entendu Kagome crier, passé.

Kagome fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, le regard tourné vers Eri, elle tandis le bras pour attraper le journal d'Ayumi posé à côté de l'autre fille. Puis le roulant dans une main, elle l'abaissa avec force sur la tête d'Eri.

"Ow!" glapit Eri, les mains sur sa tête. " Pourquoi tu m'as frapper? " demanda-t-elle.

" Parce que tu es stupide !" S'énerva Kagome. Elle rendit son journal à Ayumi, puis récupéra son plat à emporter, son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu vas bien ?"demanda Yuka à Eri quand la porte se ferma derrière Kagome.

"Kagome frappe fort" marmonna -t-elle

Ni Ayumi ni Yuka ne réprimanda Eri pour sa question idiote, puisque pour toute les deux elle était parfaitement raisonnable. Elles ne comprenaient juste pas se qu'il se passait avec Kagome ces derniers temps.

-oOo-

Alors qu'elle descendait la rue vers le temple, en mangeant ses frites, Kagome entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir qui était-ce, et immédiatement regretta de n'avoir feint la surdité.

« Hey Kagome » la salua Hojo avec un sourire « Je me demandais si tu étais libre pour sortir avec moi samedi ?»

« Non ,Hojo. Ni maintenant, Ni jamais, pas intéressée » répondit Kagome platement et froidement. Elle était toujours énervé à cause de l'incroyable stupidité d'Eri et elle n'était pas prête pour la douce ignorance d'Hojo. « De toute les fois où tu m'as invité, je n'ai accepté qu'une seule fois, et c'était parce que Eri,Yuka et Ayumi m'avaient forcé la main. Toutes les autres fois, c'était elles qui répondaient oui à ma place, alors que je cherchais comment dire non. Eh bien elles ne sont pas là et je te demanderai d'arrêter de me proposer de sortir avec toi. »

Hojo cligna des yeux, surpris, et son visage devint celui d'un adorable chien battu qui n'atteint absolument Kagome toujours plongé dans sa colère.

« Mais… Je pensais que quand une fille demandait à un garçon de lui emprunter ses notes… » tenta Hojo.

« J'avais besoin de meilleurs notes que celles d'Eri, Yuka ou Ayumi » répliqua abruptement Kagome , coupant Hojo, et ne le laissant pas finir d'énoncer ses pensée. « Tu es un élève au top du classement. Ça n'a jamais était un moyen tordu pour flirter avec toi »

Hojo acquiesça tristement, ressemblant désormais à un chien battu et mouillé avec ses épaules affaissées.

« J'imagine que c'est le cas alors... » le garçon dit, visiblement abattu.

Kagome acquiesça fermement et répondit. « C'est le cas » Elle lui tourna alors le dos et continua son chemin vers le temple.

-oOo-

Kagome n'était plus qu'à une rue du temple quand elle remarqua la nouvelle boutique qui venait juste d'ouvrir. C'était un magasin de travaux manuel, quelque chose dans le genre. Ils y vendaient toutes sortes de choses pour faire des bijoux. Kagome plissa ses yeux, plongée dans ses reflexion, puis fini rapidement ses frites avant de jeter les déchets dans la poubelle après avoir essuyer ses doigts sur une serviette,et entra dans le magasin.

Elle prit une fine ficelle en cuire qui était de la bonne taille, et commença à le charger de perles trouvées dans un pot. Cinq perle en pierre, une perle en os blanc, cinq perle en pierre, un os, et ainsi de suite, finissant avec une perle en os taillé avant de nouer les deux bouts temporairement jusqu'à ce qu'elle paye pour le tout. Puis elle ferma le nouveau collier proprement.

Ce n'était pas les mêmes que celles d'Inuyasha. Ces perles avaient été teinté avec de la teinture indigo. Celles-ci étaient faites de pierre rouge sang naturelle, et on les voyait presque briller tant elles avaient été polies.

Kagome n'était pas totalement sure de savoir ce qu'elle allait en faire, mais l'idée d'avoir un collier de subjugation sous la main était très attirante. Peut-être qu'elle trouverai l'opportunité de le glisser autour du cou de Naraku. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait passer sur la tête de Kikyo et la ferait s'écraser sur le sol **.** **Peut-être** qu'elle le donnera a Koga, et la prochaine fois qu'une dispute éclate entre lui et Inuyasha elle n'aurait qu'a dire le mot magique pour les voir s'écraser sur le sol. Les trois options lui plaisaient fortement.

-oOo-

Quand Kagome atteignit le haut des marches du temple, ce fut pour trouver son grand-père nettoyer un des hangar- des boites couvertes de poussière étaient éparpiller dans la cour. Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention fut une boite étiqueté « perles sacrées ». Oh c'était juste parfait ! Elle avait accès a plus de rosaires pour subjuguer d'autre nuisance et elle n'en avait jamais rien su ?

Kagome ouvrit la boite et observa l'intérieur. Oui. Colliers de subjugations. Une pile entière de colliers. Doucement sa mauvaise humeur disparu pour laisser place à une délicieusement maléfique idée, Kagome commença alors à sortir les colliers de la boite.

« Marron pour Koga, rose pour Kikyo, gris pour Naraku, noir pour Miroku... » énuméra-t-elle en choisissant différents colliers. « Et encore d'autre pour les personnes que j'ai oublié » prenant également un collier en vert, un jaune et un bleu. Si le besoin d'en obtenir d'autre se présentait elle pouvait toujours revenir. Silencieusement, Kagome pris la boite, et une fois dépoussiéré, l'apporta dans sa chambre avant de le ranger au fond de son placard.

Elle piocha un collier qui alterné entre les perles indigo et blanches, avec une perle en os que l'on observait toutes les sept perles, et se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas le mettre autour du cou de Souta. Tentant, tellement tentant, mais qu'importe à quel point il pouvait être énervant, il était également son petit frère. Elle attendra qu'il devienne plus grand qu'elle avant de repenser a cette option.

« Oi, fille »

« Couché ! »

Eh bien, adieu bonne humeur, et dire qu'il venait d'arriver.

-oOo-

Inuyasha avait décidé de déguerpir, juste sauter au fond du puits avant elle et laissé à Kagome le temps de ce calmer avant qu'elle ne le suive. Ça lui allait parfaitement. Néanmoins quand elle grimpa hors du puits, Kagome sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'aggraver.

Koga et Inuyasha étaient encore en train de se battre.

« Couché ! Cria-t-elle. « Koga ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! » elle ordonna, en sortant le collier qu'elle avait sélectionné pour lui.

« Ma Kagome » Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Koga alors qui prenait sa main dans les siennes.

Avec sa main libre Kagome glissa le collier autour de la tête de Koga.

« Assis » ordonna-t-elle froidement une fois qu'il fut en place. Elle fut très satisfaite de la façon dont-il s'écrasa sur le sol, exactement comme Inuyasha.

« Bonne initiative, Kagome » félicita Sango, alors qu'elle la rejoignait. « Je suppose que tu n'en as pas un qui fonctionnerai sur Miroku ? »

« J'en ai un autre » répondit Kagome « Mais je ne suis pas sur que cela va marcher sur Miroku puisqu'il est un prêtre et non un démon. » prévient elle, sortant le collier de perles noires. « Tente ta chance » ajouta-t-elle, en le tendant à son amie.

Le sourire de Sango, alors qu'elle partait à la recherche du monk était celui d'un prédateur.

Malheureusement, il semblait que les prêtres ne pouvaient être subjugué par des rosaires. Seulement les démons et demi-démons. Sango retourna silencieusement les perles à Kagome, et toutes deux partagèrent une minute de silence, dans une ambiance maussade.

-oOo-

Le regard de Kagome était plat et son expression était neutre. À part peut-être le regard « tu te fous de ma gueule ». Elle n'était absolument pas amusée. C'était comme si tout ce qui pouvait arriver de mal, avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui c'était le bon jour pour tout foutre en l'air. Non seulement Koga était juste là quand elle est arrivée, mais en plus Kagura et Naraku venait d'apparaitre en bas du chemin- et Kikyo était avec eux.

Ooh, c'en était trop.

Kagome tira sur la corde de son arc, positionna sa flèche, et la laissa volée.

Au diable l'idée de placé le collier de subjugation autour du cou du zombie, elle allait récupérer son âme bordel !

« Couché ! » elle ordonna à Inuyasha, alors qu'il avait l'air de vouloir arrêter la flèche ou l'attaquer. Elle n'était pas sure, mais en tout cas elle n'autoriserai pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

La flèche traversa Kikyo de part en part - relâchant toutes les âmes qu'elle avait volé causant l'émiettement de son corps en poussière- et se logea dans le corps de Naraku. C'était vraiment pratique !

Le bâtard n'était par contre qu'une marionnette, mais au moins il était parti.

Kagome se dirigea vers l'endroit où Kikyo était tombé et collecta les quelques fragments de perle que Kikyo possédait. Alors qu'elle déposé les nouveaux fragments dans la petite bouteille où elle gardait ceux déjà trouvé, le morceau d'âme qui maintenait Kikyo en vie retourna à son propriétaire.

«Prêtresse» interpella Kagura « C'était inattendu de ta part »

Kagome se renfrogna « C'est un mauvais jour » répondit-elle en grognant. « Mais, et si je rendais le tiens meilleurs ? » Proposa-t-elle, en sortant le rosaire gris. « Fais passé ça autour du cou de Naraku, et choisi ton mot magique. »

« Mot magique ? » demanda Kagura, sceptique.

« Kagome ! Comment as-tu pu ?! » cria-t-il en se soulevant hors du sol.

« Ne touche pas ma femme ! » cria Koga à Inuyasha.

« Couché !Assis ! » dit Kagome hargneusement. Inuyasha puis Koga se tombèrent la tête la première dans le sol une fois de plus. « Mot magique » dit-elle avec un sourire cruel, en montrant les deux cratère de la main.

Kagura afficha un sourire satisfait en guise de réponse et plaça le rosaire dans son obi. « J'apprécie, prêtresse. Je vais voir si je ne peut pas subtiliser les fragments et te les donner, en remerciement »

Kagome répondit d'un hochement de tête « Bonne chance » lança-t-elle à la démone.

-oOo-

Jaken était présent dans le village, signifiant que Sesshomaru visitait Rin, mais cela signifiait également que Kagome avait enfin quelque chose de correct à traiter comme un ballon de football.

« Kagome est effrayante » gémit Shippo alors qu'il courrait vers la cabane de Kaede où Rin restait- où Sesshomaru lui rendait visite, bien que l'odeur de vieil humain fut fortement présente.

Le puissant démon haussa un délicat sourcil au parole du petit renard, et encore lorsque ce dernier vint se cacher derrière Kaede. La douce, bienveillante, tendre, gentille, maternelle Miko à la beauté enfantine était effrayante ? Ça, il devait le voir par lui-même.

Il sorti de la cabane juste à temps pour le show.

« immonde humaine ! » Jaken était en train de crier. « Tu vas me rendre ma propriété de suite ! »

Kagome avait pris l'objet à deux tête du lutin, et était clairement en train de se demander ce qu'elle allé en faire. Personne ne le saurai jamais, mais elle était en train de se demander si elle devait le briser sur son genoux ou juste le lancer le plus loin possible. Au lieu de ces options, elle le jeta simplement par dessus son épaule.

Cela atterri sur la tête de Miroku, mais il ne fit aucun son, seulement grimaça de douleur.

Kagome se rapprocha alors de Jaken et, avec un impressionnant froncement de sourcil, ramena sa jambe et arrière et frappa, de la même façon dont son petit frère aurait frappé dans son ballon de foot pour marquer un but.

Jaken s'envola. Haut, haut, haut, et en dehors du village.

« C'était à peine satisfaisant » maugréa Kagome.

« Ce Sesshomaru à trouvé cela immensément satisfaisant, » Il contra. « Et Jaken va revenir dans peu de temps, donc tu pourra recommencer cette action autant de fois qu'il te plaira. »

Kagome renifla, mais un sourire- un vrai, joyeux sourire avait finalement commencé à faire son apparition sur son visage.

« Oi Kagome ! » Inuyasha hurla.

« Kagome ! » Koga l'appela.

« Assis ! Couché ! » répondit-elle avec mépris, le sourire ayant complètement disparu pour se transformer en un grondement.

Sesshomaru souleva un sourcil, en voyant tout d'abord Inuyasha puis le loup s'écraser sur le sol à ses mots. Il savait que la prêtresse avait une sort de pouvoir sur son deshonorable demi-frère, mais sur le loup ? C'était nouveau.

Il la regarda, amusé, alors qu'elle allait d'un pas décidé jusqu'à leur cratère.

« J'en ai assez de vous deux ! » leurs dit farouchement Kagome.

« Immonde humaine ! Comment ose-tu- » Jaken venait de réapparaître.

Kagome gronda silencieusement et renvoya le crapaud au loin. Elle procéda alors de fulminer aux deux démons coincés dans les cratères, repetant occasionnellement les mots qui les forcerait plus profondément dans leur trou, s'arrêtant seulement quand Jaken revenait ( encore, et encore) pour déposé son pied sur son visage ou derrière et le renvoyait voler ( encore, et encore, et encore).

Finalement, Kagome ferma ses yeux, pris une grande inspiration à travers son nez, expirant l'air par sa bouche, et se retourna vers l'endroit où les autres (Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara,Sesshomaru et Rin) se tenait et la regardaient fixement, et déclara : « Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant. »

« Seulement un peu ? » demanda Sesshomaru, ne pouvant s'empecher de laisser l'amusement provoqué par cette petite mais puissante humaine relevé le coin de sa bouche.

« J'ai toujours besoin d'un long bain dans une source chaude, un massage sur tout le corps, et probablement un orgasme avant de me sentir comme une gentille personne. » répondit Kagome.

Le groupe entier cligna des yeux.

Au même moment.

Deux fois.

« Grande sœur Kagome, qu'est ce qu'un orgasme ? »

« Est-ce que Kaede t'a expliqué d'où viennent les bébés ? Demanda Kagome à la fille.

Rin acquiesça.

« Bien, quand un homme relâche son sperme on appelle ça un orgasme. Les femmes peuvent en avoir aussi, mais on ne relache pas la même chose parce que nous ne sommes pas constitué de la même façon » répondit Kagome.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango et Kaede rougirent tous à cette information, et Kirara plaça une patte sur son museau comme pour cacher son rougissement.

Rin acquiesça, montrant son acceptance d'une nouvelle chose apprise, et Sesshomaru était désormais en train d'observer Kagome. Rin se déplaça vers les trous qui avaient été fait par Inuyasha et Koga, à force d'être subjuguer.

« Tu pense qu'ils sont à quelle profondeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un sourire maléfique étira le visage de Kagome. « Assez profond pour être enterrés » décida-t-elle. Elle avait retiré les joyaux des jambes de Koga la première fois qu'elle lui avait dit « Assis »

oOo

Plus loin, Kagura était en train d'apprécié grandement les effets du rosaire gris, et de tester ses limites. Après tout, si cela marché aussi bien quand elle n'était pas à côté de Naraku que quand il pouvait l'entendre, alors c'était pour le mieux.

« Bâtard » murmura Kagura depuis 50 mètre dans les airs.

Un sourire satisfait était apparu sur son visage quand elle entendu le crash de Naraku sur le sol. La prêtresse était peut-être très énervé et avait certainement une mauvaise journée, mais elle avait avait rendu la vie de Kagura tellement plus agréable.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru avait connaissance des sources chaudes près du village. Après tout il aimait se laver dans les bains chauds régulièrement, contrairement à son dégoutant demi-frère. Il avait également pris l'avantage des produits de bain que Kagome avait laissé pour Kaede et Rin. Aucune des deux ne se lavaient souvent et seulement Rin utilisé les produits à l'odeur agréable.

En ce moment, Sesshomaru rassemblé sa sélection préféré des produit de bain avant de se diriger vers les sources. Kagome était parti dans la même direction avec ses affaires quelques minutes auparavant. Seule. Apparemment même Sango ne voulait pas être autour de son amie actuellement.

Intérieurement Sesshomaru eu un sourire narquois. La prêtresse pouvait réellement être effrayante, et cela la rendait très attirante. Mais, cela pouvait juste être parce que cela montrer tout les pouvoirs qu'elle n'exhibait pas habituellement, et Sesshomaru avait trouvé le pouvoir attractif.

Quand Sesshomaru atteignit les sources chaudes, il observa en silence pendant un moment, paralysé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Kagome avait les yeux fermés et crée des ondulations dans l'eau clair, donc ce qui aurait normalement du être facilement vu sous la surface de l'eau était distordu, mais il n'y avait aucune erreur sur les actions de la main au dessus de l'eau qui jouait avec un de ses pointu et délicieusement courbés seins. L'autre main, Sesshomaru pouvait le dire a travers l'eau distordue, était enterré dans son endroit secret.

Donc c'était ainsi que la jeune fille était au courant de telles choses sans pour autant avoir jamais était touchée.

Sesshomaru se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau avec elle, ne s'inquiétant pas de savoir si elle pourrait ne pas apprécié sa présence. Elle n'avait pas de perles autour de son coup après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda sèchement Kagome, éloignant ses mains de leurs précédentes places, les plantant sur ses hanches et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle venait juste de commencer à se stimuler et elle mettait un temps fou à arrivé quelque part, donc le son des vêtements que l'on enlève et d'une autre personne rentrant dans l'eau, la sorti brusquement de ses efforts d'auto-satisfaction.

Que Sesshomaru soit l'envahisseur était très surprenant, mais elle était toujours très loin d'être de bonne humeur.

Ce dernier, lui envoya un sourire satisfait. « Ce Sesshomaru pense que tu pourrai apprécier ce massage intégrale tu as mentionné, et peut-être un peu d'aide avec cet orgasme, prêtresse, et clairement aucun des autres mâles de ton entourage ne sont recommandé pour la chose » Il répondit.

« Je parie que la plupart d'entre eux ne savent même pas comment donner l'un ou l'autre » marmonna Kagome avec un air renfrogné avant de reluquer Sesshomaru de haut en bas. « D'accord » elle répondit enfin, se déplaçant vers une grande pierre sur laquelle elle avait laissé sa serviette. Kagome sorti de l'eau et s'étendit sur la serviette à plat ventre, puis envoya un regard empli de challenge au démon chien. « Fais du bon travail et il est possible que je te retourne la faveur en nature »

La bouche de Sesshomaru s'assécha, le désir l'envahissant alors qu'il avançait vers elle à travers l'eau. La jeune fille était attirante après tout, et il était un homme. Il n'était pas près de méprisé une femme séduisante proposant de lui offrir un massage- de n'importe quelle sorte.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il réussi a la faire gémir. Une heure plus tard, comme promis, Kagome retourna la faveur avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous deux dans les sources chaudes, afin de débarrasser leurs corps de tension ainsi que de la sueur et autre fluides corporels.

« Que penses-tu de remettre ça de temps à autre ? » demanda Kagome alors qu'elle appuya son dos sur une pierre, fermant les yeux et se relaxant.

« Très appréciable », répondit Sesshomaru dans une position similaire à l'autre bout des sources chaudes, ses yeux également fermés.

« Bien » répliqua Kagome, un sourire sur son visage. Rétrospectivement, à part l'épisode avec ses ''amis'' plus tôt, Kagome décida qu'elle avait accompli beaucoup de chose ce jour-là et qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien à propos de ça. « Parce que je pense que je serais partante pour un autre round dans une heures. »

Les yeux de Sesshomaru s'ouvrirent immédiatement, puis un sourire imbu s'étira sur son visage avant qu'il ne referme ses yeux une fois de plus. « Cela semble être une excellente idée. »


End file.
